


Desolate Lands

by AGlassHeart



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassHeart/pseuds/AGlassHeart
Summary: Waking up in the Land of Morytha, Mythra and Rex come to realizations.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex
Kudos: 25





	Desolate Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex "connects the dots" in Morytha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) There may be another chapter (It'll be Mythra's POV), but don't count on it. I've been working on it but I can't seem to tell where I'm going with it.
> 
> 2) This is not connected to "A Whole New Game" and I am NOT stopping that story but it is on a little break. Classes have started up again and I'm focusing on those. 
> 
> 3) This isn't very good but it seems like this fandom needs more Mythra/Rex. So here is a little dose.

**Rex's POV**

“Could it be...” 

Rex finds himself awake in a desolate city. Ruble and debris from an ancient city scattered all around him.

“Morytha.”

  
Morytha...A land which salvagers called a legend. Making it here and somehow getting out would make you a legend in the salvaging world.

Granted, Rex already was. A kid, 15 years old, that has been salvaging for near 5 years just to send almost all of the money he makes back to his family. Specifically called upon for a job by the chairman of the guild.

  
Even all of this doesn’t match one certain mark few believed possible. To become the driver of the Aegis.   
  


Funnily enough, at the start of his journey, Rex believed in Elysium more than Morytha. He believed in a bed time story more than a tale told by fellow salvagers.   
  


* * *

Rex gathers himself and sits up to have a better look around the land of legends. But before he can take in the glory of making it to this land, he spots the Aegis, Mythra, laying unconscious on the same terrace he lays. 

He jolts up sprinting to her. Ignoring all of the aches and pains of his body to get to her.   
  


Upon getting to her, he crouches down to see that she is breathing.   
  


“Thank Architect.” He mumbles to himself. 

He proceeds to pick he up and carry her over to the closest wall so he can keep a close eye on her.   
  
That’s a lie and he knows it. He just wants to be comfortable while he holds her.   
  
He sets her across his lap with her head in the crevice of his neck and his arms wrapped around her frame. All he can do is hold her as tight as he can. He can only imagine how long it’ll take for her to wake up, whether it be 5 minutes or 5 hours, this was going to be an excruciating wait.

In the meantime he sat there to admire her. She was beautiful. Her eyes may be closed but Rex can still image those gorgeous, golden eyes. Then his eyes wander to her cute nose, her enticing lips and her massive bre--

_”Not the time Rex. No wonder she thinks you're a pervert.”_

He couldn’t believe that thought came to his mind. Sure, he imagined kissing Pyra and/or Nia because they were so sweet, caring, and Architect this list could go on forever. But Mythra was a different story.

She was pushy, intense, and her words could do as much damage as any other attack she could muster.

After a little time to think, ”Ahh” Rex sighed out loud. He had finally figured out what made Mythra so alluring.

Was it her power? No. Was it her confidence? No. Was it her beauty? Yeah, kind of but it wasn’t the main reason.

It was that she was honest. She always spoke her mind and gave everything her all. He also realized that, through all of the berating, yelling and insults, she didn’t _always_ mean it. She was just trying to bring out his best.

Yeah...that was it. She always was trying to bring out his best.

Well Pyra did too. But Mythra’s way spoke to him more. Realizing this didn’t make his feelings for Pyra any worse. It only made his feelings for Mythra grow.

This hit him harder than any attack ever could.

He loved Mythra the same way he loved Pyra and Nia. He always knew he loved Pyra and Nia but only as friends, until realizing his error after the Spirit Crucible Elpys. He could probably mark that down as his most 'dense' moment. Nia, a girl he liked, told him strait to his face that she loved him and he didn't realize it. He had never realized the difference between friendship love and romantic love. To his defense, he was always focused on playing or salvaging to ever pay attention to a girl. That didn't excuse that though. Pyra wasn't far behind Nia either. She had made so many advances that he totally glossed over. From all the time they sat, dressing each others wounds, she would let her fingers linger on his arm, also how she had almost no regard for his personal space. He didn't mind it but he always thought it was odd, she never did that with anyone else. Hell, she even held his hand on multiple occasions and he was none the wiser.

Now he felt the same way about Mythra. My, my, was this getting complicated. 

He felt disgusting. He loved 3 girls the same way, but he could never break their hearts. There was no way he could chose just one. Although if he chose Pyra and/or Mythra, then he would have 2 out of 3 but that still left Nia. 

He began to mentally chastise himself for these thoughts. How could he be so blind? Why is he even thinking about this now? He doesn't know if Mythra even feels--

Rex was pulled out of his thought to a hand cupping his cheek. He looked over at Mythra who was staring back at him with admiration and a soft smile. Lost in all of those thoughts, he failed to notice Mythra snuggle farther into him and wrap an arm around him. It was only her soft touch to his cheek that brought him back to reality.

* * *

He was stuck staring into her golden eyes. Not able to move, let alone even blink. 

Only until a daring thought came to his mind. He wasn't going to be 'dense' anymore. He was going to act on this chance, he was not going to let it slip through his hands, not again and again. 

He knew there might be hell to pay, but at this point it might be worth it. 

Rex could feel his cheeks heat up under Mythra's hand, this might be now or never, he didn't know if he would feel so courageous again. Also after the cliffs of Morytha, he was scarred to death of loosing them again. So in a daring move, he decided to take a leap of faith.

He slowly lowered his head right next to her's, his nose practically touching her's. They could both feel each others every inhale and exhale.

To him, it all seemed right, this would be the perfect moment.

He finally lowered his head the slightest more so that his lips could meet hers. His eyes closed, not caring to see her reaction. He needed this more than he thought. Through all of this adventure, he'd be able to finally get this weight of his chest that he didn't realize he had.

Her lips were softer than he imagined, it was a heavenly feeling. Her hand upon his cheek even tightened it's grasp to bring him closer.

He never wanted this moment to end, why would he? This was (well one of) the girl he wanted to kiss. He may have only truly figured out his feelings moments before but he felt a sense of longing for her affection.

* * *

They finally parted. Not from the want to, only from the lack of oxygen.

Rex opened his eyes to see Mythra's slowly fluttering open. He couldn't believe it, he kissed a girl!! And even the easily agitated Aegis! At this point he thought he was dreaming. No way that just happened. 

The only thing to bring him out of this 'dream' was the light giggling coming from Mythra. He couldn't help but giggle too, this might be the first time she was laughing with him and not at him. 

"Took you long enough." Mythra let out before bringing him into another kiss. This one was shorter but with more passion. 

Rex's cheeks flushed as he accepted her kiss. 

"I know.." Rex sighed as he broke the kiss. 

She smiled and rested her head back against his shoulder. 

As soon as she did that, Rex rested his head against hers. 

* * *

After some time in the embrace, Mythra finally broke the silence with a laugh. 

"What?' Rex laughed nervously, not knowing why she was laughing.

"Did you enjoy your view?" She answered coyly. 

Rex's eyes went wide and cheeks went red. He turned instantly, looking anywhere but at her. 

"Rex it's okay.." 

"hmmm?" Rex answered shocked, still not meeting her gaze.

"Well it is this time. Next time you do that again, I'll kick your ass."


End file.
